User talk:UnSub-Zero
December 26, 2011 - July 6, 2012 *July 9, 2012 - June 12, 2013 The Big Wheel Well, I added in the "thumb|248px|right|" for the Vincent Rowlings photos. I hope that's alright with you. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 04:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Editing Apologizes for the editing. *gives self a headslap* It won't happen again. SocialOutsider (talk) 17:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Youngest UnSub Who's the youngest UnSub: Danny Murphy or Jeffrey Charles. SocialOutsider (talk) 01:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Carl Buford Hey, this is about the Carl Buford page a few months back? I forgot to get back to you! I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that at the time! 2 part season premiere? Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me how you know that it will be a 2-parter (if you are able to share) because CBS up fronts list The Inspiration as a one hour premiere airing at 9pm. Can the 2-part thing and "Inspired" airing same night be confirmed somehow? I know you don't post speculation so there must be a source.Suceress (talk) 22:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I wanna know your source too, because I have seen that date for episode 902 nowhere... o.O - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I will say that it would explain why the titles are so similar and why Fred Koehler was already cast for the part when casting calls for ep 2 were just coming out. Of course, its possible my sources missed a couple casting calls.Suceress (talk) 22:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Mishap solved. Still can be a 2 part episode aired like a 2 hour episode... but for some reason I don't think that will happen; for any given show, premieres tend to gather more viewers than the following episodes, and probably they'll want to entice the CM premiere viewers to watch again live the next week... ;-) :And now I go, and sound like calibadger (CBS sched bossman)! O.O - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. that sounds reasonable.I put in an inquiry with the writers to find out if it airs different nights or not. I'll let you know what they say (if they reply).Suceress (talk) 23:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Harry Bring said part 2 airs October 2.Suceress (talk) 05:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Selecting photos So far, so good! :D Tricks: *When looking for them, go for the biggest size possible (use the Google tool to make it show the large ones). Some times is not possible, just there is none, but is always worth the few seconds needed to check. Even if the quality is not great, I can tweak a big sized one and make it look better. *If only 1 person is in the photo, vertical ones fit better in the templates. Again, if the better one is horizontal, but big enough, I can do the tweaking needed... ;-) *Before uploading them, if necessary change the name of the archive. For instance, you've uploaded BurkeHare2.jpg; even if the name identifies correctly who appears on said photo, would have been even better if you'd have renamed it Burke and Hare.jpg or just Burke Hare.jpg... there are a ton of images already uploaded and the easiest way to find them in the archive is for them to be clearly and cleanly named. Have fun with your new ability! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The Addison Verrill photo you have died in 1926 !!!! He is a famous zooologist not the film critic murder victim who died in 1977 10:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC)danetta 10:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Well, that explains why it looked black-and-white. I'll fix it immediately! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:16, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Mr.Conrad article Thought about deleting it, but changed my mind. I had the chance to re-watch the episode, and I think he really is a part of Adam Rain's subconscious mind, which gives him a bit more of weight and importance; plus had such a big part on the whole plot, that leaving the article seemed, and still seems to me, like the smart thing to do. In any case, if any of you can convince me to delete it, I'll take anything you've to say very seriously, as per usual ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Wallace The Wallace Hines page is incomplete... D: you didn't watch the episode live? Clark Preston? Oh, and how is Clark Preston a psychopath? He seemed normal in the episode. :/ Thomas Gibson do you know if thomas gibson is leaving the show? because i heard rumours about it but i just wanted to comfirm the rumour with you... Sorry Sorry... could i talk to you in my wikis chat then? because i kinda have some more questions... and if not then i completely understand. :P LINK: http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Why Why did you change what i just added on Joshua Moore's page? he said it and i thought it WAS more scary than what you had on there... Oh Oh, and why arent you an admin on this wiki? i've seen you editing for years now when nobody else has... they should seriously at least CONSIDER promoting you... Daunte only reason i added the Schizophrenics category to dauntes page is because they said he was one, dont believe me? skip to 27:00 and watch until 29:00. -Dante sorry im tired... Errr... Errr... looks like you've got yourself an admirer, a 10 years old, or so... Just in case, but if you need any kind of help, remember I've your back! O.O - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:40, September 28, 2013 (UTC) why Why the heck did you rollback what i added on Owen Kim? you didnt rollback dante, or is that because i told you why? do i have to explain EVERYTIME before i edit? is that it, huh? because that just seems pretty ridiculous to me, and if thats the case you just lost a user. Re:Anton Harris i was going to watch the episode again once it was released on couch turner and add as much as i could to fix it. File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord Law 02:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Lord Law Re:Psychopath Haha no worries and thanks. Don't worry I'm not like those other users who mess things up. I may sometimes decide to help out on this wiki. I've seen how much work you do on here and I have to say your doing a really good job. Keep up the good work man. 03:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC)